


Anything At All Can Happen Just Before the Sunrise

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [34]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: After the Blackout, Apologies, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance, Sunrises, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: A peek into what happened between Nina and Benny between "Blackout" and "Sunrise".
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Series: Day by Day [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Anything At All Can Happen Just Before the Sunrise

"You don't need to go," Benny urged as they watched the warm rays of the sun create a beautifully painted skies, "it's still early, far to early for anyone to care."

Nina shrugged her shoulders in response as she looked out at the sky, what a day yesterday had been. Returning home after a disastrous first year at Stanford that she hadn't been even able to complete. Coming clean to her parents about the whole ordeal and how she'd failed. A fight with Benny, a blackout...

Now she was at peace with Benny's strong arms wrapped around her, even though late last night they'd been shouting at each other each mad at the other... It wasn't the case now. But surely with the chaos caused by the blackout her had to be looking for her even in these early morning hours. Her father had a very strong protective streak, so she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear him coming down the street calling out her name loudly desperately trying to find her. 

"Stay with me," Benny sighed, "please."

"I guess I can stay a little longer," Nina smiled.

In the early morning the intense heat hadn't quite rolled in to blanket the city as it tended to quickly, the sky was a pinkish orange and for a moment Nina thought it would be okay. Yesterday had been a total disaster, and while it wasn't entirely her fault... She was glad to have an excuse not to go to her parents house just yet. Her father may not like the idea of her being with Benny, but Nina didn't care. Benny was here for her now, he was providing her much needed comfort in this time of need. Just the two of them in this early morning silence, nothing to disturb them.

Her parents could wait, so could Usnavi, Vanessa and anyone else who may be trying to find her. The thing that mattered was Benny, and he was here, he was present and she couldn't ask for anything more from him. 

"So now that I've got you here," Benny grinned, "the view is much better out on the fire escape."

Nina smiled and followed him out there the metal creaking slightly under them with rust and age, it really was better out here. Only the distant sounds of passing cars or boats far off in the distance down by the bridge. She thought about how things had ended last night, and then the most surprising thing of all.

 _"teach me some Spanish?"_

She was surprised to hear Benny ask this and had been more than happy to comply, she could guess why he was doing so. She knew that while Benny was one of her father's best drivers, the fact that he didn't speak Spanish automatically set him apart for the others.

_"Okay."_

"Now that I've got you here," Nina leaned against the metal railing, "Are you ready to try again?"

"I think I'm ready," Benny nodded immediately understanding what Nina was asking.

"Okay, here we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stay with me.".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).


End file.
